La flauta de Pan
by elrostrodeboe
Summary: Cuando Ron sorprende a Hermione con un viaje, jamás se esperan que el destino al que llegarían les traería aventuras de la mano de dos semidioses que tienen una misión muy importante que cumplir.
1. Chapter 1

Esa mañana de Navidad se respiraba felicidad en _La Madriguera_ entre el bullicio de los invitados que, aquella Navidad, habían decidido pasar juntos, como una gran familia; no solo estaban todos los Weasley, también se encontraban Harry, Hermione, sus padres, Hagrid, Andrómeda con el pequeño Teddy, de 20 meses, Fleur, quien era una Weasley más, y la pequeña hija que tuvo con Bill, Victoire, quien tan solo contaba con 7 meses de edad. Todo había comenzado como una Nochebuena más, una riquísima cena de Molly, una gran fiesta y una buena charla frente a la chimenea pero, a la hora de la partida, tanto el señor como la señora Weasley habían insistido en que sus invitados pasaran allí la noche.

Tras el delicioso desayuno en el que todos colaboraron un poco y un par de hechizos que limpiaron los platos, vasos y cubiertos que habían usado y otro par que se encargó de colocar los colchones, mantas y almohadas que algunos invitados habían tenido que utilizar, todos se dedicaron a sus tareas normales que, el día de Navidad, consistía en reunirse frente a la chimenea e intercambiar regalos. La señora Weasley, como acostumbraba, había tejido un jersey para todos sus hijos, para los invitados que habían asistido, intuyendo desde antes de la Nochebuena que todos se quedarían, y para quien todavía no había llegado; Audrey, la novia de Percy y Angelina por la que George había comenzado a sentir algo pero se sentía incapaz de dar el paso por el fantasma de la risa de su hermano cuando bailaba con ella en aquel baile de Navidad durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Los pequeños fueron quienes más regalos recibieron, siendo en su mayoría juguetes que Teddy no tardó en usar.

Al llegar el turno de Ron, quien tenía que darle su regalo a Hermione tras ser obsequiado con una escoba nueva, este sonrió.

–¡Hermione! Haz las maletas, mañana nos vamos de viaje.

Hermione miró a Ron desconcertada, ¿un viaje? ¿Cuándo habían planeado eso? Ron se rió al ver la cara de la joven.

–Son unas vacaciones, mujer, cambia esa cara.

–¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos, Ronald Weasley?

–¡Sorpresa! No, no intentes hacer magia conmigo, el _legeremens_ no servirá esta vez. Yo tampoco sé dónde vamos.

Hermione lo miró más extrañada aún, y no solo ella, la mayoría de los invitados miraban al pelirrojo con el mismo semblante desconcertado. Harry, por su parte, conociendo a sus dos amigos solo podía reprimir la risa, seguro que iba a ser un viaje bastante divertido, no podía esperar a escuchar las anécdotas de un lugar "inesperado". Ron se encogió de hombros, sonriendo tanto a su novia como al resto de invitados, en especial los padres de ella y cedió su turno a su amigo pelinegro para que hiciese entrega de sus regalos. Miró a Hermione quien seguía con la misma mirada en sus ojos; para tranquilizarla y hacerle saber que era un buen plan, le besó dulcemente.

Al otro lado del océano, un joven semidios se despertaba siendo aún de noche debido a un extraño ruido fuera de su cabaña en un Campamento diseñado para chicos y chicas como él; el Campamento Mestizo. Saltó de su cama y sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo, acercándose con lentitud a la puerta, dispuesto a atacar si era necesario. Una sombra se movía en el exterior, logrando estar cada vez más cerca de su posición. Destapó el bolígrafo y en menos de un segundo una espada reposaba en el mismo lugar que había estado antes el instrumento de escritura.

La luz proyectada por el afilado metal le dejó entrever a quién se acercaba. Bajó la espada, algo confundido y a la vez sorprendido.

–¿Tyson?

–¡Hermano!

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, grandullón? –preguntó él, abrazando a su hermanastro que había llegado a la puerta de la cabaña número 3, Poseidón.

–Tyson viene a ver a Percy por Navidad, te traigo un regalo.

–Son las cuatro de la mañana, Tyson…

–¡Sí! –exclamó Tyson emocionado, alargando la _i_–. Ya es navidad.

–Sí, así es –Percy sonrió–. Feliz navidad, grandullón.

–Feliz Navidad, Percy –respondió Tyson abrazándole de nuevo con tanta fuerza que Percy creyó que iba a romperle los huesos–. Oh, casi lo olvido–recordó Tyson soltándole–. Papá te desea una feliz Navidad y te envía esto –le tendió una concha que, al abrirse, mostraba un tridente–. Yo también tengo una, mira– mostró orgulloso un colgante, una réplica similar a la que Percy tenía en sus manos.

Percy estaba emocionado con el regalo de su padre, no estaba acostumbrado a detalles de ese estilo por parte del dios de los mares y además Tyson estaba allí.

–¿Quirón sabe que estas aquí? –inquirió Percy, fue entonces cuando se oyó el sonido de unos cascos de caballo que Percy ya conocía, se giró hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido y vio al centauro.

–Buenas noches chicos –saludó.

–Quirón –Percy le dedicó un gesto de cabeza que indicaba más su sueño que la educación hacia su antiguo profesor.

–¡Pony!

–Centauro, cíclope. Me alegro de verte tan bien, Tyson, tu padre me dijo que vendrías. Recuerda venir mañana a la Casa Grande para rellenar los papeles, ahora a dormir, dejad de hacer ruido o despertaréis al resto de campistas.

Percy arrastró los pies hacia el interior de la cabaña dirigiendo a Tyson con la mano en la espalda. El cíclope se sentó en su cama y Percy volvió a su litera. Se tumbó bocarriba, mirando el móvil de hipocampos que Tyson hizo un par de años atrás. No se daba cuenta de cuánto echaba de menos a Tyson hasta que volvía a verlo. Iba a hacer que aquellas fueran las mejores Navidades que pudiese recordar con Tyson y, por supuesto, Annabeth. Echaría de menos a Grover y a su madre, pero esperaba poder hablar con ambos por un mensaje Iris. Se giró sobre si mismo para mirar a Tyson.

–Tyson, ¿no traes equipaje?

–No, me necesitan en las fraguas, volveré mañana por la tarde.

–¿No estarás por la noche? –Tyson negó con la cabeza. Percy bajó de la litera y se sentó a su lado.

–Entonces más nos vale no desaprovechar el tiempo.


	2. El viaje

Lo que Percy jamás hubiera imaginado es que su idea de un gran día de Navidad no llegaría a ser tal y cómo lo había planeado. Sí, había hecho todo lo que esperaba; había estado hablando con Tyson hasta el amanecer, cuando Annabeth había ido a buscarle y se había encontrado con ambos chicos. Pasaron el día juntos, en la arena, donde la señorita O'Leary jugó con Tyson y, Annabeth y él, pudieron intercambiar los regalos y pensar uno para el joven cíclope.

Todo cambió a la hora de la comida. Percy estaba sentado con Tyson, bebiendo su típica gaseosa azul y escuchando con atención una historia que Tyson le contaba sobre su padre cuando pasó; Grover volvió.

Percy sonrió feliz, era justo lo que le faltaba para hacer su día redondo. Se levantó de un salto y abrazó a su buen amigo. Tras los saludos oportunos Grover entregó sus regalos a Quirón, Annabeth y Percy e incluso a Tyson, que se emocionó y le abrazó contento provocando que el sátiro, quien aún no se había acostumbrado del todo a los cíclopes, balara nervioso.

El regalo de Grover resultó ser café para todos y, aunque no tenían un regalo para él, le correspondieron con una gran cantidad de latas y manzanas. Luego, decidieron pasear por el bosque, donde Grover se reencontró con Enebro y, después, con permiso de Quirón encendieron una fogata donde, en compañía del centauro, quemaron nubes y compartieron anécdotas y risas.

Llego la hora de Tyson para partir y se despidió de los que ya consideraba sus amigos abrazándolos fuertemente y mojándolos con las lágrimas que caían de su único ojo. Una vez Tyson se hubo ido Grover se puso serio.

–¿Podemos hablar?–preguntó a Annabeth, Percy y Quirón. Los tres asintieron y se dirigieron a la casa grande, donde Grover les relató que la flauta de Pan, desaparecida tiempo atrás, debía ser encontrada. Había viajado mucho y pocos fueron los sátiros que confiaron en su historia, nadie le creería si no tenía pruebas y, la mayor prueba que un sátiro podía necesitar, era la flauta de Pan original, ya que esta solo podía ser tocada por un descendiente directo de Pan, por aquel que tenga su bendición o por quien ha heredado sus poderes y, el resto de sátiros al oírle tocar finalmente aceptarían sus palabras. Se sospechaba que la flauta había sido robada por Bóreas, un antiguo enemigo de Pan. Ellos deberían recuperarla y restaurar el honor del difunto Pan.

Tras escuchar la historia todos quedaron en un silencio roto por Percy.

–Tío, ¿no podemos comprar otra?

Se dio cuenta de su metedura de pata al ver la seria expresión de sus acompañantes.

–Solo intentaba ayudar–replicó casi inaudiblemente y algo avergonzado.

Hermione tachaba artículos en una lista comprobando de esa manera tener lo necesario para el viaje. Sus primeras vacaciones a solas con Ron; la idea le fascinaba y aterraba a partes iguales. Mientras tanto, Ron, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, le observaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Si tenía suerte, Hermione consideraría los enseres que había llevado consigo a _La Madriguera _suficientes para el viaje, aunque teniendo un destino incierto, Ron lo dudaba.

Finalmente Hermione se giró hacia él, mordiéndose el labio inferior, un gesto que a Ron le encantaba.

–Tengo todo lo necesario si vamos a un lugar de invierno, pero ¿y si es uno de verano?

Tenía razón, como siempre. La respuesta vino dada de la mano de su hermana pequeña que había llegado con Harry a la habitación momentos atrás.

–Cuando se marchen tus padres, ve con ellos. Mientras tú coges lo que necesites para verano, Ron hará su maleta. Esta noche iremos a buscarte, ¿verdad Ron?–el pelirrojo asintió.

–Sí, claro–asintió Hermione, concordando con los dos hermanos–Es lo más sensato.

–Vuestras primeras vacaciones juntos, ¡qué emocionante!–exclamó Ginny–Podrías aprender, Harry–el moreno se rascó la nuca sin saber bien que decir. Ron aguantaba una risita, que disimuló de mala manera en una tos falsa. Por suerte para Harry fueron interrumpidos por la voz del Señor Granger que se acercaba en ese momento.

–Hermione, hija, nosotros nos vamos.

–Voy con vosotros, tengo que coger unas cosas para el viaje.

–Está bien–sonrió el Señor Granger–te esperamos abajo.

–Bajamos contigo–Harry, Ginny y Ron asintieron ante las palabras de la castaña.

Tras la despedida, Hermione hizo una aparición conjunta que devolvió a la familia Granger a su hogar.

Percy preparaba una mochila en la cabaña número 3 con algo de la ropa que se había llevado al Campamento; Annabeth, a su espalda, mencionaba todas las cosas que iban a necesitar, revisando ella misma su mochila al mismo tiempo. Probablemente para un joven normal la idea de arriesgar sus vidas en el frío buscando un objeto que ni siquiera sabían con exactitud dónde estaba no sería una cita ideal, pero Percy, y secretamente Annabeth, lo veía como una oportunidad para estar juntos y a solas, una cita casi ideal si se excluían a los dioses antiguos y el hecho de salir del dominio donde sus padres pudiesen ayudarles.

Una vez terminada su mochila, se giró hacia Annabeth con una sonrisa.

–No es la Navidad que habíamos planeado, ¿eh?–ella se acercó a él, sentándose ambos en la cama inferior a la de Percy.

–¿Bromeas? Tuvimos a Tyson, a Grover, una oportunidad para estar juntos y aún nos queda día por delante. No ves todas las posibilidades, sesos de alga–él se rió y se inclinó hacia ella para besarla, ella se apartó riendo y poniéndole una mano sobre los labios–No, ya sabes las reglas, ni si quiera podemos estar solos en la cabaña.

Bajó su mano hasta la de él y le llevó fuera donde ella se adelantó a besarle.


	3. Perdidos

Ron bajó del avión, emocionado por el hecho de que algo tan grande y tan pesado como un avión volase. Hermione pasó vergüenza ante los comentarios de Ron en el avión, pero disimuló diciendo que era la primera vez que el chico viajaba en uno y estaba muy ilusionado.

Canadá, que era el destino que finalmente les había sido asignado, era un país precioso, ninguno había estado nunca con anterioridad, lo que les permitiría descubrir el lugar juntos.

Al salir del aeropuerto, esperaron su turno para poder subirse a un taxi que les llevaría a su destino. La nieve se agolpaba en los lados de la carretera y los costados de los edificios. El cielo estaba cubierto de algunas nubes que parecían querer descargar sobre la ciudad que poco a poco iban dejando atrás, rumbo a un pequeño pueblo cercano a Québec.

Percy y Annabeth comprobaron una última vez sus mochilas por petición expresa de Annabeth, a Percy le sorprendía la facilidad con que podía convencerle casi sin que él se diera cuenta. Ambos se colocaron la mochila en la espalda y se dirigieron a los establos, donde _Black Jack _hizo todo lo posible para llamar la atención del semidios. Percy se montó en su lomo y Annabeth en el pegaso junto a la cabina de Black Jack.

Casi al mismo tiempo, los caballos salieron de sus cubículos y corrieron hacia la salida. Black Jack estiró sus alas comenzando a planear casi al instante y el pegaso de Annabeth hizo lo propio. Aprovechando que aún volaban bajo, Percy y Annabeth dedicaron un saludo a Quirón y a algunos compañeros que estaban cerca.

Ron se mostró emocionado al ver el lugar donde pasarían los diez días siguientes. Hermione tuvo que reconocer que, a pesar de ser algo extravagante, la casa tenía un encanto particular. Era una pequeña casa de dos pisos recubierta de madera; el porche estaba acristalado; las escaleras estaban franqueadas por dos pequeños abetos de navidad, y, a su izquierda, otros dos abetos más grandes. Entre medias de estos había un muñeco de nieve y tras él un Papa Noel con varios regalos. Adornando el tejado del porche había varios Papa Noel en miniatura y, en un costado de la casa, un último Papa Noel subiendo unas escaleras seguido de algunos elfos portadores de regalos. En el alfeizar de la ventana había cuatro muñecos de nieve pequeños y las propias ventanas estaban decoradas con vinilos de motivos navideños. Una guirnalda de acebo les recibió colgada en la puerta, aunque, sin duda, lo que más llamó la atención de Ron y Hermione fueron dos figuras algo mayores del tamaño normal de una persona caracterizadas como la guardia real británica.

A pesar de la insistencia de Ron en quedarse en aquella casa que le había hechizado, Hermione razonó con él y le convenció de ir a buscar alguna agencia de turismo o, por lo menos algo que pudiesen hacer en allí en esos diez días que tenían por delante. Tras dejar las maletas en el recibidor de su nueva y temporal casa. Caminaron calle abajo, manos entrelazadas, buscando un lugar que cumpliera sus requisitos.

Percy y Annabeth podrían jurar que habían notado el traspaso de la frontera, abandonar el territorio donde contaban con la protección de sus padres para adentrarse en las tierras donde reinaban los dioses antiguos.

Percy mantenía la vista fija en el horizonte, intentando no perder el punto de referencia que él mismo se había marcado. Fuera del mar se sentía perdido. Ocasionalmente elevaba la voz sobre el rugido del viento para preguntarle a Annabeth cómo se encontraba a lo que ella siempre respondía lo mismo, "_Bien_"

El viento se hacía cada vez más fuerte y Percy casi podía notar como las fuerzas de Black Jack decaían. Intentó acariciar al animal, pero sentía los dedos entumecidos por el frío; la nieve que empezaba a caer no ayudaba ni a sus dedos ni al vuelo de los pegasos. Finalmente el joven semidios se vio forzado a pedir a los pegasos que los dejasen el suelo tras casi caer desde una altura superior a las nubes con el caballo alado. A pesar de la reticencia de Black Jack en un comienzo, Percy logró convencerle, el viento cada vez era más fuerte y la nieve no paraba de caer; terminarían el trayecto a pie, no podían estar muy lejos.

La nieve había sorprendido a Ron y Hermione empezando a caer con suavidad sobre sus cabezas. Al principio no les importó, es más, lo encontraban bastante normal habiendo pasado algunas tardes de nieve en Hogwarts. Los copos empezaron a caer con más fuerza y la pareja se vio obligada a refugiarse en un encantador local que, según ponía en letras negras de estilo gótico en el cartel color marfil de la entrada, se llamaba "La rosa y la corona", como también indicaba el logo que aparecía encima de las letras, una corona plateada con piedras azules y una rosa apoyada en ella, también de color azul; tenía grandes ventanales con cortinas a rayas marfiles y azules que en ese momento se encontraban recogidas a los lados de los ventanas con un lazo azul, la puerta de la entrada era también azul con una cristalera en la que aparecía el dibujo de la entrada, el interior del bar era de madera de cerezo incluida la parte inferior de la pared, siendo que la parte superior estaba pintada en color marfil; la barra, y lo que se encontraba detrás de esta; los taburetes; las sillas, tapizadas en azul; y las mesas cubiertas por manteles de lino en color marfil y salvamanteles de papel rugoso en azul, adornados con una vela.

La carta tenía el mismo estilo del cartel de la entrada, los ribetes de las copas, cubiertos y vasos, así como los adornos de los platos, las pajitas y los servilleteros también eran azules. Al final en ese bar todo era madera de cerezo, color marfil y detalles azules, del azul más azul que ha existido jamás.

La orden de Hermione era tan complicada que tuvo que repetírsela a la camarera morena quien llevaba un delantal, azul por supuesto, que les atendió, cuyo nombre, según indicaba una pequeña placa en su camiseta, era Gwen.

Mientras tomaban el café, a Hermione se le quedó un bigotito de espuma que Ron limpio con su dedo pulgar, el cual lamió después, para, a continuación, acercarse a besar a su chica.

Una vez terminaron de tomarse el café, entre conversaciones, risas, miradas y manitas, se acercaron a la barra a pagar. Hermione le habló al hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules que secaba vasos detrás de la barra en un perfecto francés que Ron no entendió, sin embargo, el camarero le respondió en un perfecto inglés, dejando notar un acento americano.

–¿Podría indicarnos un lugar para visitar o alguna actividad para hacer?–preguntó Hermione una vez hubieron pagado, fijándose en un anillo de oro que lucía en el dedo índice. Se sonrió a sí misma al pensar que la camarera, quien llevaba un anillo similar, y él estuviesen casados.

–Si os interesa a las afueras del pueblo hay un hombre que realiza vuelos con avioneta.

–Eso suena genial–exclamó Ron entusiasmado.

–Me alegro que os guste la idea, chicos–respondió él con una sonrisa–y si le decís que vais de parte de Jack y Gwen, estoy seguro que os hará un descuento–añadió guiñándoles un ojo.

Tras agradecerle salieron del establecimiento, en la dirección de su hogar, aprovechando que la nieve parecía darles un descanso. Gwen se acercó a Jack y le abrazó por la cintura, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, sintiendo la respiración de él.

–Somos buenos, ¿verdad? Tú y yo. Formamos un buen equipo–comentó él, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros y mirándola con una sonrisa–Tú les sirves y yo les cobro–añadió bromeando, ganándose un golpe por parte de ella quien, a pesar de todo, no le soltó.

–¿Sabes? Esos chicos, me recuerdan a nosotros–Jack negó con la cabeza, agachándose un poco para besarla y susurró en su oído.

–No, nosotros éramos mejores. Aún lo somos, no lo olvides.

Annabeth le quitó la brújula a Percy, exasperada por el torpe sentido de orientación de su novio fuera del agua. La miró, girándola en todos los sentidos. Finalmente, se decantó por darle unos golpecitos en la parte de atrás, frunciendo el ceño y levantando la mirada hacia Percy.

Él dio dos pasos hacia atrás, sabiendo que había hecho algo mal, algo que probablemente les hubiese metido en un gran problema que Annabeth sabía que tendría que solucionar ella. Puso una capucha sobre la punta de su espada, _Contracorriente_, y al instante tenía en su mano un bolígrafo que se guardó en el bolsillo. Annabeth suspiró, algunos copos de nieve rebeldes chocando contra su pelo. Se habían cobijado tras el tronco de un gran arce, a contra del viento, intentando por todos los medios minimizar los efectos de la ventisca. Ella se deslizó por el tronco del árbol hasta caer sobre la nieve; él se unió a ella en el suelo, mirándola.

–Llevamos horas dando vueltas, sesos de alga.

–Adivino que es mi culpa.

–Lo es–admitió ella, intentando hacer que él no se sintiera demasiado culpable, al fin y al cabo ella tampoco se había dado cuenta–y mía también, en realidad. Nos fijamos en nuestra protección, lo cual está bien, pero no nos dimos cuenta que la aguja de la brújula está imantada–Percy se mordió el labio inferior, adivinando lo que ella iba a decir–está rota.

–Creo que…–Percy miró al cielo encapotado–nos vamos a tener que quedar aquí. Un buen momento para descansar. Haré la primera guardia.

Él sonrío mirando a Annabeth, quien apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Percy, a su vez, descansó su cabeza sobre la de ella, entrelazando sus dedos y mirando al frente, los copos de nieve cayendo, encargándose que su vigilancia fuera más difícil. Sacó de nuevo su espada y dejó que la débil luz del metal los iluminase.

Ron había pasado un buen rato aquella noche convenciendo a Hermione de ir a ese paseo en avioneta. Sabía que a Hermione le daban miedo las alturas y no quería presionarla, pero se encargó de citar todas las razones que se le ocurrieron por las que era una buena idea. Ella iba a aceptar desde un principio, la cara de Ron cuando supo que podría volar de nuevo le había convencido, pero era divertido ver cómo lo intentaba.

El pelirrojo tuvo que pasar también mucho rato convenciéndola de dejar las varitas en casa porque el cielo estaba despejado, apenas hacia viento, lo que resultaba muy raro para ser invierno en un lugar tan al norte, y, vaya, ¿qué podía salir mal? A la muchacha no le quedó más remedio que aceptar apenas diez minutos antes de abandonar su hogar. Ron tenía razón, no había nada que indicase que algo podría salir mal. Antes de salir, queriendo inmortalizar el momento, Ron guardó en su bolsillo una minicámara de video que Harry le había prestado y enseñado a utilizar.

Un taxi les llevó hasta las afueras y paró junto a lo que parecía un aeródromo, no había aviones grandes pero sí varias avionetas y helicópteros. Hermione se encargó de pagar al taxista y al salir le dio la mano a Ron. Atravesaron unas puertas de metal que estaban abiertas de par en par y se dirigieron a un hombre que esperaba apoyado en una avioneta del mismo azul del bar pero ¿qué le pasaba a esa gente con ese tono de azul?. No fue hasta que estuvieron demasiado cerca de él que pudieron comprobar que estaba hablando por teléfono. El hombre vestía de una manera muy curiosa y la pajarita solo conseguía que pareciese de todo menos un aviador como el casco y las gafas que llevaba en su brazo indicaban. Era alto, Hermione pudo notar que incluso era más alto que Ron y tenía los ojos claros casi ocultos por el flequillo que caía sobre su frente. Él se giró y los vio, se enderezó y les hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano, indicándoles que esperasen.

–Tengo que dejarte, tengo visita–su silencio indicaba que alguien le respondía desde el otro lado de la línea–Yo también te quiero, Clara–su sonrisa iluminó su rostro mientras colgaba–lo siento, mi esposa. Jack y Gwen me dijeron que vendríais. Bueno, que lo más probable es que viniese una pareja joven. Bueno, que era posible que viniese alguien. Soy John Smith, el dueño de la avioneta y amigo de Jack y Gwen–extendió su mano a Hermione, dándole un simpático apretón de manos.

–¿Es por eso que es el mismo azul? La avioneta y las cosas de ese local.

–Chica lista, siempre me ha gustado este tono de azul, no sé cómo les convencí–extendió la mano hacia Ron, quien no dudó en apretarla–pelirrojo, siempre quise ser pelirrojo.

–Toda mi familia lo es–respondió él, casi orgulloso.

John Smith les indicó las medidas de seguridad y ayudó a Hermione a subir a la avioneta, ya que Ron parecía valerse bien por sí mismo. Se ajustó el casco y sus gafas de aviador antes de subir y empezar a pulsar los botones, que, Ron juraba, pulsaba al azar, permitiéndoles elevar el vuelo.

Percy despertó a Annabeth con suavidad. Se había quedado dormido bajo la manta que había utilizado para cubrirlos a ambos, con la mano de Annabeth entre la suya y protegiéndola lo mejor que pudo del frío con su brazo libre. Agradeció que el día hubiese amanecido despejado, la ventisca del día anterior casi parecía ridícula si se tenía en cuenta el buen día que hacía.

Annabeth y él se turnaron para intentar hacer fuego, la madera parecía no querer prender y sus extremidades casi congeladas no facilitaban la tarea; el mechero se atascaba y finalmente, una de las veces que consiguieron encenderlo, fueron capaces de crear una pequeña hoguera que les permitió calentarse sobre las cenizas de la fogata que Percy había encendido la noche anterior. Annabeth hizo que ambos tomaran un pedazo muy pequeño de ambrosía, sabiendo que eso les reconfortaría y ayudaría a entrar en calor.

–Vale, si contamos con que el sol sale por el este y se oculta por el oeste… No nos debería ser difícil seguir el norte, ¿verdad?–Annabeth sonrío, orgullosa.

–Vaya, veo que alguien ha estado haciendo sus deberes.

–Teniéndote a ti, como para no hacerlo.

Sus risas resonaron en la nieve, aunque nadie estaba allí para escucharlas.

John Smith procuraba mantener la calma, pero Hermione pudo notar que algo andaba mal. Se inclinó hacia delante y se vio forzada a gritar para que su piloto le escuchase.

–¿Qué pasa?

–¡No lo sé!–admitió él.

–¿No pasa revisiones a su avioneta?

–¡Ese es el problema! ¡Lo hice hace apenas un par de días! Es… raro, como sí… yo que sé, los ángeles hubiesen tomado la cabina–él miró hacia atrás. Ambos pudieron ver que estaba preocupado–. Vais a tener que saltar.

–¿¡Qué!?–exclamaron Ron y Hermione a la vez.

–Bajo los asientos hay dos mochilas con paracaídas, ponéoslos y saltar.

–¿Qué harás tú?–preguntó Ron.

–Tengo que intentar estabilizarlo, tengo que hacer lo imposible. Y si no, no puedo permitir que se estrelle en un lugar donde haga daño, pesaría sobre mi conciencia. ¡Vamos! ¡Saltad rápido!

Ron y Hermione cruzaron una mirada, preocupados. No querían dejar a John Smith solo en la avioneta y abandonarlo a su suerte, pero sabían que no tenían otra opción. Se colocaron las mochilas a su espalda y saltaron al vacío.


End file.
